Dark Side
by Lara-Kent
Summary: The hero turns into the Villain...or is it really the Villain pretending to be the hero to turn people against the hero. When all faith has gone is there any hope for the hero, or does he need to be saved? Who will save him if no one believes?


_**Hey guys 1st sv fic on here but not 1st time writing sv or fics :) ok well i must do all the formalities now.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO SMALLVILLE/SUPERMAN THEY BELONG TO ALL RESPECTED PARTIES... **_

_**SPOILERS... THIS FIC IS BASED LIGHTLY ON SPOILERS... WELL IT WAS WROTE BEFORE IT WAS REVEALED TO BE TRUE I'M JUST GOOD AT GUESSING ;) BUT I NEED TO WARN YOU IS IM POSTING IT AFTER ITS BEEN REVEALED. OK IM RAMBLING... JUST BE CAREFUL IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED FOR SOME PLOTS OF END OF S9 :)**_

_**All plots of this fic are mine if it comes trued on the show I must be psychic :D Please enjoy reading this and I hope you can review thanks :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"_ANOTHER BANK ROBBERY AIDED BY THE BLUR. YES YOU HEARD CORRECTLY THE BLUR HAS TURNED TO THE DARK SIDE..."_

The rest of the sentence was cut off by a furious looking Lois, pressing the off button on the t.v. Everyone in the bullpen who was watching the small t.v screen intently turn to look at Lois. Lois's eyes flare with unquestionable anger, her fists clenched as though ready for a fight.

"Come on people, there's real stories out there to be told! They don't write themselves. So get moving people!" Lois lets out an exasperated sigh as people slowly begin to go back to work.

As the last of the people around the t.v begin to go back to work Lois herself does the same. As she nears her desk, her mood begins to lift as her eyes land on Clark walking in, but she soon turns concerned as she sees the look of confusion, and _despair? _On Clark's face, what was wrong with him? Lois approaches him as he takes a seat at his desk, on the edge facing him. She reaches a hand out to caress his cheek, bringing his attention and focus on her.

"Did you hear about the blur?" Clark asks. Lois is taken aback slightly; she wasn't expecting Clark to ask, she was going to ask _him_.

"It's on every channel Clark, and every sucker in this place and all of Metropolis believes it."

"Do you?" Clark looks up at Lois a small amount of hope in his eyes.

"Of course I don't. But I can't deny what I see on those CCTV cameras. That's the blur!"It pains Lois to admit that, but Clark is the only person she can admit her worry to. To everyone else she would defend the Blur.

"What if it isn't him Lois? What if it's someone else?" Clark takes Lois by surprise; it takes her a moment to respond as she thinks over what Clark suggested.

"But that's it Clark! I speak to the blur... and I can't think... I don't know who he is." Lois shakes her head. She stands up, something inside Lois has flipped.

"I have no idea who he is! He uses a modifier Clark, he! It could be a woman for all I know." Lois's eyes widen at that admission, Clark can't help the smirk that forms knowing what Lois is thinking. He watches as she shakes her head of that thought. His face grows serious again. He needed Lois to realise someone else had been phoning her as the blur.

"There must be something Lois. The things he talks to you about, how he talks to you! There must be a change somewhere, somewhere where you thought something was off." Clark was now standing, holding onto Lois' arms pleading with her, his eyes staring her down. Lois frowns in confusion. Why was Clark defending the blur so much? Why was he so adamant the blur she talks to now and the one doing all the bad stuff are the same one, but not _the blur? _The one she first spoke with.

"Since when were you the blurs defence attorney?" Lois looks at her arms which are still being held by Clark. His eyes follow hers and his face softens, he doesn't remove his hands but releases his hold slightly by rubbing small circles where his fingers had just been. Lois closes her eyes at the touch.

"I don't know where to start Clark. I can't exactly phone the blur and ask him why he's doing all this... I thought he was different..." Lois lets out a shaky breath. It kills Clark knowing that he's causing her this pain. If he had just told Lois earlier, she would already know he was the blur and he wasn't helping criminals. What made the feeling worse, was he couldn't just come out and tell her now either. She needed to realise on her own that she can't trust the blur she is talking to. Clark takes a deep breath, knowing that he could be risking a lot by asking Lois what he was about to ask her.

"I need you to do me a favour Lois." Lois opens her eyes and looks into Clarks.

"The next time you talk to the blur I want you to talk about something you and he spoke about the very first times you spoke. If this is the same blur he'll give you your answer... If not then we need to get you someplace safe."

"What? Since when have you known me to go into hiding Smallville?" Lois smirks.

"If, and that's a big IF, I talk to the blur, and ask him... something. IF I find out it's not the same guy I was talking to two months ago, then I'm gonna find out who he is and I'm gonna kick his arse for all the things he's got me to do."

"Lois, this guy, whoever he is, he has the same powers as the blur, you can't go up against a man like that... Wait you said things... he's got you to do. What things Lois?" Clark looks concerned as he turns Lois around to look at him; he knows it's something serious because she's not looking him in the eyes. Clark drops his hands from Lois, a look of hurt on his face, he takes a step back. Feeling the distance between them Lois looks up and sees the hurt on Clark's face and quickly wishes she'd said something sooner. Lois takes a step forward Clark shuts his eyes as he feels Lois' hand on his cheek and one on his chest.

"It's not _that _Clark... He asked me to look into something... I thought I was helping him out. I hate the thought of you thinking I'd hurt you in that way. I need you to believe me... I'm not _her_ Smallville. I'd never betray you." A tear escapes Lois' eye and falls down her cheek, as she feels it touch her lips, they fall open. Lois Lane was in shock. She was crying. Lois Lane was crying at work, in the middle of the bull pen! Her eyes widen as she swipes at her face. She turns quickly looking for an escape. Nobody at work could see her like this.

As Clark realises Lois is leaving she's already making her way up the steps, and she's quick, he couldn't' exactly use his super speed, and he didn't want to shout after her not that he _didn't_ want to, just that he knew if he drew anymore unnecessary attention to Lois she would kick his arse when she had gotten a minute to breath and compose herself. He didn't want that to happen so he did what he could he walked at a brisk pace out of the building, not drawing any attention to the fact that he was chasing the woman he loved.

* * *

_**Yay or nay? Please drop a review if you can letting me know if you want me to continue, much appreciated thanks for reading :) Lauren x ps. I know its only short but I didn't want to post loads if people didn't want it let me know if you do x**_


End file.
